


Act Your Age - Traduction

by Voidonce



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, Potions, Potions Accident
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Allen est accidentellement aspergé d'une potion de décroissance et tout le monde apprend que, petit, il était tout sauf doux. Allen est râleur, Kanda est comme d'habitude, Lenalee est serviable et Lavi complote pour montrer à un Allen de dix ans comment s'amuser.





	Act Your Age - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Act Your Age](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350289) by TimelessTears. 



> \- Voici une fanfiction que j'avais traduite et postée d'abord sur ff. Ayant quitté ce site, je la reposte ici.  
> \- Ceci étant une traduction, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas faire de traduction littérale (soit avec du « mot par mot ») et de préférer surtout garder le sens de l'histoire et des événements. Aussi, j'espère que cette traduction vous conviendra !  
> \- J'ai bien entendu eu l'accord de l'auteur (il y a de cela plus d'un an) pour traduire cette histoire.

Vraiment, tout était la faute de Komui.

Il avait eu une autre grande (et désastreuse) idée qui avait tourné en quelque chose dont le monde n'avait certainement pas besoin, ni à cet instant, ni dans le futur. C'est pourquoi un Reever en manque de sommeil s'était retrouvé chargé de détruire la stupide erreur de la grande (et désastreuse) idée du Grand Intendant.

Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire aurait été de la jeter dans l'évier, mais là n'était pas la question. Connaissant Komui, la mystérieuse substance – pour laquelle l'équipe scientifique avait unanimement décidé qu'ils ne _voulaient_ même pas savoir ce qu'ils pourraient en faire après avoir vu le sourire dangereux du Chinois – pourrait très bien se changer en une espèce de monstre avant de le dévorer de la tête aux pieds.

Eh bien, au moins, dans ce cas-là, il serait en mesure de rattraper un peu de sommeil.

Il était tellement concentré sur le moyen de se débarrasser de la potion qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux autres individus présents dans le couloir. Pour cette raison, il ne remarqua pas la personne venant de la direction opposée qui portait tellement de livres qu'ils lui en obstruaient la vue.

Une collision fut imminente.

Et bordel, Reever n'avait même pas _réalisé_ qu'il s'était écrasé sur quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « oomph ! », le bruit de livres qui tombent, de verre qui se brise et un « poof ! » sinistre. Étant plus robuste, il était parvenu à rester debout mais l'autre personne était tombée au sol. Apparemment, cette potion démoniaque s'était trouvée sur ce chemin dans l'unique dessein de causer une quelconque destruction.

Lorsqu'il vit une barbe à papa partir en fumée dans l'air avec des étincelles de paillettes (qui, pour une raison quelconque, ressemblaient fortement à des ours en peluche), il _sut_ que tout cela était _pire_ , _bien pire_ que ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé.

Il se pencha et commença à enlever les livres qui étaient tombés sur la pauvre âme qu'il avait percutée.

« Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et... »

Il se tut, en état de choc.

Puis, la chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'Allen Walker était vraiment le plus grand malchanceux du monde.

* * *

 

« Tu es tellement adorable ! Pas aussi adorable que Lenalee, bien sûr, mais personne ne peut battre ma sœur dans un concours de mignonnitude ! » hurla Komui, prenant dans ses bras le petit garçon assis sur la table d'examen.

Il avait des cheveux brun-roux tombant sur ses épaules, de grands yeux bleus et une petite moue attachante dessinée sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, le faisant paraître encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

« Mmh, grand frère ? Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas dire ça », dit doucement ladite Lenalee lorsqu'elle remarqua que le garçon observait son grand frère d'un mauvais œil. Bien que, en vérité, elle aussi repoussait son envie d'étreindre le petit bonhomme.

Une heure plus tôt, Reever avait soudainement débarqué dans la salle, l'enfant dans ses bras. Il s'était trouvé à bout de souffle et la seule chose qu'il avait été en mesure de dire avait été « Allen... enfant... tellement... désolé » avant de se laisser submerger par un mélange d'épuisement et de panique, les laissant seuls mijoter et s'interroger sur ses paroles.

« Je continue à dire qu'Allen était un enfant adorable, » marmonna Lavi en se frottant sa tête endolorie, à l'endroit-même où Bookman venait de le frapper.

« Tais-toi ! » le rabroua le vieil homme, frappant de nouveau son apprenti, avant de tourner son attention vers le petit garçon.

« Gamin, quel est ton nom ? » questionna-t-il en marchant vers l'endroit où ce dernier était assis. En retour, l'enfant haussa un sourcil.

« J'vous l'dirais si vous m'apportez des fringues correctes et un élastique pour mes ch'veux, sinon vous n'aurez rien d'moi, » répondit-il d'une voix hautaine.

Eh bien, cette réponse était certainement... inattendue.

« Bien sûr, » accepta Bookman en ordonnant rapidement aux autres de trouver ce que le garçon désirait.

Il fallut environ une demi-heure pour trouver tout ce que le petit voulait, ce dernier refusant de porter quoi que ce soit d'oriental (« J'ai dit 'correctes' ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air asiatique pour  _vous_? »). Finalement, des combinaisons et une chemise blanche à manches longues simples avaient été trouvées, ainsi qu'un élastique pour ses cheveux. Lenalee avait même réussi à trouver quelques petites chaussures qui lui allaient à merveille.

« Maintenant, quel est ton nom ? » s'enquit sévèrement Bookman pendant que l'enfant inspectait les nouveaux habits que l'on venait de lui donner.

En réponse, il haussa juste ses épaules et répondit : « J'm'appelle Allen. »

La salle fut soudainement plongée dans le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » demanda Lavi d'une voix rauque.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard cinglant avant de répondre :

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? T'm'as très bien entendu ! C'est Allen, pas Al, pas Petit Allie, pas Petit Al ou quelques autres surnoms stupides auxquels vous pourriez penser ! Juste Allen. Et j'vous jure que j'pourrais vous faire mal, mais alors violemment, si vous m'demandez d'épeler mon prénom. »

Eh bien, ils devaient l'avouer, ce petit avait une langue acérée.

« Que penses-tu de 'Pousse de Soja' ? » demanda Lavi, taquin.

Ce petit lui rappelait tellement Yuu !

« T'as de la chance que je n'aie pas d'couteau sur moi pour t'poignarder, enculé ! » grogna le gamin.

« Allons, allons, on arrête avec les menaces de mort, elles ne font que te rendre encore plus mignon, » dit Komui en tapotant la tête du petit. « Eh, Allen ? Je peux voir ton bras gauche ? »

Le garçon les avait tous forcés à quitter la salle lorsqu'il s'était changé et, lorsqu'ils y étaient revenus, Komui avait remarqué que l'enfant avait gardé sa main gauche glissée dans sa poche.

« Ça dépend, » commença astucieusement à répondre ce dernier, « est-ce que vous allez me prendre pour un sorcier ou un enfant de démon et tenter de me brûler sur une croix ? »

Quelque chose dans son regard montrait aux autres que, bien qu'il était sarcastique, il était également prêt à se battre si tel était le cas.

« Bien sûr que non, » lui répondit Komui d'une voix douce, regardant le garçon avec des yeux tristes.

« Oï, enlevez cet air de votre visage ! Je n'ai pas b'soin d'votre pitié ! » répliqua Allen en roulant des yeux, sortant sa main gauche pour permettre à l'homme de l'examiner.

Elle était rouge, avec des ongles noirs et une croix encastrée en son milieu. Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre derrière eux.

« Grand frère, que... » commença Lenalee avant de se taire, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Tous s'étaient murés dans le silence, leurs yeux fixés sur le bras gauche de l'enfant.

« Z'êtes en train d'me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte d'monstre ? » demanda Allen en se dégageant pour fourrer une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa poche.

« Nous n'étions pas... » commença Lenalee avant d'être coupée par l'enfant qui agita sa main normale dans l'air.

« Ouais ouais, je _sais_ , vous n'y pensiez pas vraiment, hein ? Nan mais _s'il vous plaît_ , si vous voulez mentir, dites au moins quelqu'chose de convenable. Tout l'monde regarde ce bras stupide, et tout le monde pense la même chose : anormal, diable, ou monstre. Ça dépend du point d'vue, j'suppose. »

« Personne ne pense que t'es un monstre, » fit Lavi d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, et donc vos attitudes ont changé dramatiquement sans raison ? »  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que Reever s'éveilla sur un canapé, non loin, où on l'avait couché.

« Ugh. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je... oh, merde ! Allen ! »

Il sauta d'un bond du canapé, comme s'il eût été en feu, et l'Australien se précipita vers le petit garçon pour le regarder. Les yeux du scientifique se remplirent de larmes et il tomba à genoux (Allen le fixait, incertain, et commençait à lorgner avec vigueur sur la porte d'entrée), sous le choc.

À la vitesse de l'éclair, l'Australien serra Allen contre lui, dans une étreinte d'ours. Ignorant le _«_ _Enl'vez vos sales pattes d'moi !_ _»_ étouffé du gamin, Reever se mit à murmurer d'une voix rauque : « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé » avant de relâcher l'enfant.

Puis, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il se redressa, se dirigea vers Komui et lui jeta un regard. Un long regard.

« Oui, mon adorable assistant ? » questionna le Grand Intendant en sirotant son café.

« Qu'avez...vous...fait... » commença à marmonner Reever avant de rapidement se mettre à crier et d'attraper les épaules de l'homme pour le secouer avec force.

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? HOMME STUPIDE ! POURQUOI NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS FAIRE VOTRE TRAVAIL COMME TOUT LE MONDE ET NON ATTENTER AU SORT DU MONDE AVEC VOS EXPÉRIENCES DE MALADE ! POURQUOI ?... Pourquoi... ? » finit-il dramatiquement en un petit murmure vaincu.

Komui lâcha un petit rire et tapota la tête du scientifique.

« Voyons, la vie ne serait pas amusante s'il n'y avait que le travail et aucun jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, travaillons ! »

Un marmonnement sombre signifiant clairement « C'est votre paperasse » se fit entendre lorsque Reever se dirigea vers une montagne de papiers qui réclamaient son attention.

Le doux cliquetis de la fermeture de la porte se fit entendre et Lavi réalisa qu'il manquait soudainement une personne. À savoir la personne qui devait à tout prix être surveillée. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita hors de la pièce pour voir Allen se promener nonchalamment dans le couloir. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi minuscule, il était allé plutôt loin en un aussi court laps de temps.

« Eh ! » l'interpella Lavi en courant vers lui. « Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle, tentant de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourcil haussé et un air ennuyé sur le visage du gamin.

« Je pars, tu n'vois pas ? Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais je dois retourner au cirque. Certains d'entre nous doivent travailler pour vivre. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas où ils sont tous passés. Tu le sais, toi ? T'as intérêt, parc'qu'on m'a emmené ici, en quelque sorte... Si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de me dire comment rev'nir au cirque à partir d'ici... quel est cet endroit, d'ailleurs ? Bon sang, il vaut mieux que ce n'soit pas un asile ! »

« Non, ce n'en est pas un, » répondit Lavi, son visage perlant de sueur lorsqu'Allen lui jeta un regard et lâcha un «  _Je ne suis pas d'accord_  ». Le jeune Bookman dut finir par acquiescer. Après tout, certains membres de l'Ordre auraient tout à fait leur place dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Je ne peux pas te ramener au cirque parce qu'ils sont déjà tous partis pour la prochaine ville. Mais par contre, je peux te montrer cet endroit et les environs. Allez, ce sera amusant ! »

Se sentant étrangement comme un kidnappeur (ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment), Lavi saisit le poignet du garçon et l'entraîna derrière lui dans le couloir, ignorant les éclats de voix de l'avorton. 

* * *

 

_Pendant ce temps, au Département Scientifique..._

« Une semaine ? Allen va être coincé sous cette forme pendant une semaine ? » s'écria Lenalee en regardant son frère, paniquée.

« Relax, petite sœur ! Regarde le bon côté des choses ! Au moins, cette potion n'a pas besoin d'antidote puisqu'elle finira d'agir par elle-même ! Ne stresse pas ton corps délicat pour un aussi petit problème, » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire niais.

« Un petit problème ? Grand frère, Allen a dix ans ! Son bras est redevenu comme avant et la malédiction sur son œil a disparu ! C'est un gros problème ! Et si le Comte décidait de faire un pas de plus dans cette guerre ? Que ferions-nous ? Je te le dis maintenant, Destructeur du Temps ou non, mon ami _ne sera pas_ un combattant dans un corps âgé de dix années ! » déclara la jeune femme avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Les hochements de têtes des autres personnes présentes dans le Département Scientifique montrèrent qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle.

« Lenalee, je ne ferai jamais ça à Allen. Si le Compte venait à faire quoi que ce soit, nous avons assez de personnes pour tenir une semaine, même sans Allen. Quant à son œil et son bras gauche... eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient disparu, ils ont plutôt l'air d'être endormis, » termina d'expliquer le Grand Intendant.

« Endormis ? » questionna la jeune femme, légèrement sceptique.

« Oui, » répondit son frère sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

« Explique-toi », exigea sa petite sœur d'un ton sec.

Komui lutta contre son envie de couiner et de l'enlacer. Elle était tellement mignonne et adorable ! Il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir une telle sœur chérie ! Si quelqu'un osait la toucher de manière inappropriée, ou tenter de lui faire la cour, le Chinois serait capable de mettre en route sa perceuse électrique jusqu'à ce que...

Ahem, il valait mieux revenir au sujet initial.

« Mon petit élixir rend la victi... euh... l'utilisateur à l'état exact dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait cet âge. Je suis sûr que tout le monde a remarqué que le petit Allen était plutôt mince et recouvert de contusions, hein ? » De ses yeux perçants, il attendit de voir quelques hochements de têtes avant de poursuivre : « Cependant, la potion ne peut pas débarrasser l'utilisateur de ses pouvoirs, spécialités ou maladies – qu'elles soient magiques ou autres. Le mieux qu'elle puisse faire est de les supprimer momentanément. Et c'est pareil pour leurs souvenirs et leur personnalité. Si l'utilisateur est sous l'emprise de beaucoup de stress, une situation de vie ou de mort par exemple, des traits spéciaux peuvent être amenés à apparaître. Mais ce serait douloureux comme avoir nos os broyés avant d'être cuits vivants sur le feu, entourés de cannibales. »

Il adressa un sourire joyeux à toutes les personnes (qui étaient devenues) pâles dans la salle et qui semblaient se sentir réellement mal en entendant la description faite par leur supérieur.

« Heureusement, cela ne se produira pas tant que notre Chibi Allen restera ici ! »

« Grand frère... » commença Lenalee après un long silence gênant. « Pourquoi t'as fait cette potion, franchement ? »

« Je m'ennuyais, » répondit ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se remettre à siroter son café. 

* * *

 

Puisque Komui étaient en train d'expliquer toute cette histoire à Lenalee et aux autres, Lavi s'était décidé à montrer au 'Chibi Hariconouchet'(1), puisque c'était ainsi qu'il appelait mentalement Allen, les alentours de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Comme les autres, il avait aussi remarqué le corps maigrelet de l'enfant et avait décidé que le premier et meilleur arrêt serait la cuisine.

« Attends juste et regarde ! Jerry cuisine les meilleurs mets du Monde, tu vas adorer ça, je te le garantis, » dit-il au petit démon hargneux qu'il traînait derrière lui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, c'est formidable et génial mais j'veux pas aller dans ta foutue cuisine. J'dois retourner au cirque ! » grogna Allen en essayant sans succès de récupérer sa main prisonnière de la poigne du roux.

« Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient déjà partis pour la prochaine ville, » fit ce dernier en fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il s'arrêtait et regardait l'enfant. Ce dernier cessa de tenter d'amputer les bras de son kidnappeur et haussa un sourcil.

« Et alors ? Ils sont dans la prochaine ville, pas au bout du pays. J'dois juste faire du stop pour l'prochain train et les rattraper. C'n'est pas la fin du monde, j'vais juste perdre un peu d'argent, c'est tout, » termina de dire le garçon en fixant le sol.

 _'Ouais, mais t'oublies la partie où ils te battent et t'affament en guise de punitions,'_ pensa Lavi avec un soupir irrité en l'attrapant et en installant l'enfant effrayé sur son dos.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'tu penses faire, branleur ? » interrogea le garçon, stupéfait.

« À ton avis ?! On va à la cuisine. »

Le _'_ _duh_ _'_ à la fin était censé être silencieux mais était pourtant parfaitement audible.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'viens juste de dire- »

« Oh, je t'ai entendu. J'ai juste décidé de t'ignorer. Y a pas moyen que je te laisse tenter d'attraper un train par toi-même. Ce serait _tellement_ irresponsable de ma part. »

« Connard ! J'peux me débrouiller. Personne ne t'as rien d'mandé, sale kidnappeur, » répliqua sèchement Allen, avec fureur, en frappant Lavi sur la tête.

« Wow ! Cette mignonne petite bouche devient vraiment vulgaire ! Calme-toi, ok ? » gémit le roux en se frottant le crâne.

« Ta gueule. Je ferai ce que je veux, » grommela sombrement le garçon en retour avant de croiser les bras et de souffler un bon coup. L'héritier des Bookmen riposta avec un sourire et aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que l'enfant boudait.

Awwwww !

« Voilà, nous y sommes ! » dit-il triomphalement alors qu'ils se tenaient devant les portes qui conduisaient à la cuisine. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse y entrer, de petites mains saisirent avec brutalité ses cheveux roux.

« On ne bouge pas, le roux. Si on entre la d'dans, j'marcherai par moi-même. Compris ? »

« Aïe ! Compris ! Compris ! Ouiii ! Pas besoin de tirer sur mes cheveux, bonhomme ! C'est ce qui attire les dames ! » s'écria Lavi en se frottant la tête une fois qu'il eut déposé Allen au sol. L'enfant grogna en l'entendant mais, étonnamment, il marmonna un _'désolé'_ alors que le plus vieux ouvrait les portes.

À l'intérieur, il y avait quelques Trouveurs dispersés çà et là dans la salle à manger, à des tables différentes, mais aucun ne prit la peine de lever le regard ou de saluer les deux nouveaux venus. Puisqu'Allen regardait la pièce avec un peu d'étonnement, visible par son froncement de sourcils, Lavi saisit le moment et montra au gamin le guichet où l'on commandait la nourriture.

« C'est vraiment simple, » dit-il à l'enfant une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'endroit. « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est demander ce que tu veux manger et Jerry te le concoctera immédiatement. N'est-ce pas, Jerry ? » fit Lavi à un Indien qui était occupé à fouetter quelque chose dans un bol.

« Oui, bien sûr... oh ? Et qui est ce mignon petit bout d'chou ? » glapit ce dernier en regardant Allen, se penchant pratiquement en dehors du guichet pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'enfant. La plupart des personnes étaient un peu sidérées lorsqu'elles rencontraient Jerry pour la première fois, mais le garçon resta calme et ne sourcilla pas.

« J'm'appelle Allen, monsieur, » fit-il avec un petit salut de la tête avant de se remettre à regarder la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Jerry haussa un sourcil et, même avec ses lunettes de soleil, Lavi pouvait clairement entendre la question _'Est-ce qu'il est bien qui je pense ?'_ qui lui était destinée. Il opina hâtivement et articula un _'_ _Komui_ _'_ qui était plus que suffisant pour que le cuisinier comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu es juste la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vue ! » fit Jerry en tentant de presser les joues d'Allen, ce qu'il rata puisque l'enfant avait habilement esquivé son geste.

Boudant légèrement, mais ne souhaitant pas faire d'histoire à ce sujet, l'Indien leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger.

« Juste un burger et quelques frites pour moi, » dit Lavi avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Le cuisinier efféminé fredonna en notant la commande sur un bloc-notes avant de se tourner vers leur (soi-disant) nouvel invité.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il, se préparant mentalement pour la commande d'innombrables plats qu'il devrait sans doute cuisiner.

« Euh... »

Les yeux d'Allen dardaient nerveusement les alentours et Lavi se demandait si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il voulait manger avant que les yeux bleu-argent ne se fixent sur le sol et que l'enfant ne marmonne qu'il serait d'accord pour manger les restes.

Jerry le prit comme une offense.

« Gamin, on n'a pas de reste ici. Les restes sont pour les chiens et je n'en sers à personne dans ma cuisine, ok ? » dit-il sévèrement, recevant en retour un petit hochement de tête de la part de l'enfant. Satisfait, il réitéra sa question : « Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je peux te cuisiner pour le dîner ? »

« Eh bien... s'il n'y a pas trop de problème, peut-être un peu de poulet avec du maïs et quelques noix de Saint-Jacques ? » demanda Allen en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Lavi haussa un sourcil. Le garçon avait été plutôt difficile, quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement ?

La réponse devint claire lorsqu'ils se furent tous deux assis avec leur nourriture. Le roux s'était immédiatement mis à manger, mais Allen dardait son poulet d'un regard suspicieux. Après quelques instants à voir ce comportement, Lavi soupira.

« Allez, pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? Jerry est un super cuisinier ! La façon dont tu repousses ta nourriture... on pourrait penser que quelqu'un l'aurait empoisonnée... »

Il se tut, choqué, lorsqu'Allen plongea son regard dans le sien.

Non. Pas moyen.

Personne n'aurait déjà tenté de l'empoisonner... n'est-ce pas ?

 _'Ils l'ont fait,'_ pensa Lavi en crispant son poing de colère avant de prendre violemment sa fourchette et de l'enfoncer durement dans le poulet, en prenant un gros morceau et surprenant Allen dans son geste.

« Là, tu vois ? » demanda-t-il gentiment après avoir avalé la nourriture. « Pas de poison. Et c'est pareil pour les plats d'accompagnement, alors arrête de t'en soucier, ok ? Rien, et je dis bien _rien_ de ce genre, ne t'arrivera ici. Pas tant que je serai là ! »

Les grands yeux bleus du garçon fixèrent l'unique œil vert du roux et, un instant, Lavi aurait juré qu'Allen avait sondé son âme tant son regard était intense. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, l'enfant marmonna un _'ok'_ , et, avec hésitation, mangea sa nourriture, bien que s'attendant toujours à tomber raide mort.

« Où suis-je ? » s'enquit-il après un moment et Lavi prit le temps nécessaire pour tout lui expliquer à propos de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, tout en occultant quelques-uns des détails les plus gores et en se concentrant davantage sur les aspects religieux de leur Ordre.

« Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tenté de me brûler vif ? » questionna l'enfant, sarcastique.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« La dernière église où je suis allé... ils ont essayé de, ah... _purifier_ le démon qui me possédait. »

« Il n'y a aucun démon en toi, » dit rapidement Lavi, craignant que, sous cette forme, Allen puisse réellement penser cela.

« Je n'suis pas stupide, le rouquin, » rétorqua sèchement le garçon avant de baisser son regard vers sa main faite d'Innocence, ses yeux bleus devenant mélancoliques. « Ça n'a jamais rien fait à part avoir l'air bizarre... » dit-il avant de se taire, les yeux emplis de larmes. Parce que des petits garçons de dix ans, même durs, ont parfois besoin de pleurer.

Lavi, n'aimant ni le regard ni l'humeur dans laquelle s'était plongé son camarade, décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

« Allez ! Je ne t'ai pas encore montré le reste de notre QG ! » s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, tirant Allen derrière lui en sortant de la salle.

« Qu... ? Eh, attends ! Je n'ai pas eu l'temps d'manger, imbécile ! » 

* * *

 

« Ouf, » soupira Lavi en s'essuyant le front en sueur, fermant doucement la porte afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi de l'autre côté. « Quelle journée... fais de beaux rêves, petite pousse de haricot, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il remontait le chemin qui menait au bureau de Komui, pas surpris de voir que l'homme l'y attendait.

« Comment était-il ? » demanda doucement le scientifique, une lueur grave brillant dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il se saisissait du jeune Bookman.

« Il a un comportement sage ?! Un peu gamin avec une langue acérée, certes, mais il n'a ni tenté de fuir, ni de m'attaquer, alors on peut dire que ça s'est bien passé, » soupira le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Jerry m'a dit qu'il avait vu Allen repousser sa nourriture. Ce n'est pas habituel, y a-t-il une raison derrière ce geste ? »

« Oh mec... tu n'en as aucune idée ! » gémit Lavi. « Le pauvre gamin pensait que c'était empoisonné. Il a sans doute cru que Jerry y avait versé de la mort aux rats ou un autre truc du genre. J'ai dû en prendre une bouchée, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun poison, » finit-il par dire en regardant le Chinois qui arborait un air choqué sur son visage.

« Pourquoi penserait-il une chose pareille ? » demanda ce dernier, horrifié, bien que son esprit ait déjà une idée sur la raison qui avait poussé l'enfant à se méfier de la nourriture.

« Allen ne m'a pas raconté beaucoup d'histoires, mais il est évident que ça lui est déjà arrivé avant. Et ce n'est sans doute qu'une chose parmi tant d'autres. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris, mais Mana Walker doit avoir été un faiseur de miracles pour avoir été en mesure de transformer ce petit garçon brisé en notre Allen. »

« En effet, » acquiesça Komui.

Il y eut un silence confortable entre les deux hommes avant que Komui ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Alors, tu as réussi à le convaincre de rester ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a sans cesse discuté avec toi de son retour au cirque, et ce pendant tout ce temps où tu lui montrais les environs. »

« Ah ! C'est une petite fripouille persistante, je le lui accorde. J'ai fini par lui dire que le cirque reviendrait en ville la semaine prochaine et qu'il pourrait alors les rejoindre après. Il a demandé comment il avait atterri ici... - En fait, je suis étonné qu'il ait mis si longtemps à poser cette question – et je lui ai juste dit que nous l'avons trouvé sur le bord de la route, dans le froid. »

Lavi eut un sourire.

« Je vois... et comment se comporte-t-il jusqu'à présent ? »

« Eh bien, il était assez silencieux chaque fois que l'on rencontrait quelqu'un. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime vraiment interagir avec les gens, mais il a pris sur lui et a donné à chaque personne que nous avons vue un accueil poli, bien qu'il soit resté un peu froid, » fit le roux en se tapotant pensivement le menton avant d'adresser un petit sourire narquois à son supérieur.

« Oh, et tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de le voir séduire Lenalee, en aucune manière. »

Komui haussa un sourcil.

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, il est _terrifié_ par les femmes. Nous avons croisé de nouveau Lenalee et, après lui avoir dit bonjour, il est essentiellement resté caché derrière moi. Il a fallu un peu de temps mais j'ai finalement réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau une fois que nous avons été seuls. Apparemment, à un moment donné, quelqu'un a dit à notre cher mignon Allen que les femmes utilisent leurs... ah, 'ruses féminines' sur les hommes et dévorent leurs âmes en les embrassant ! » termina-t-il par dire en riant, très vite imité par Komui qui, de ce fait, ne pouvait pas l'aider à calmer son fou-rire.

« Quelqu'un lui a vraiment dit ça ? Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il puisse y croire, s'il est aussi méfiant que tu le dis. »

« Méfiant, oui. Mais Allen n'a jamais eu qui que ce soit pour lui expliquer ce genre de choses, alors il n'en sait vraiment pas grand chose. Il se fonde sur des ouï-dire et d'autres trucs du même genre. Je ne dis pas qu'il est stupide ! » s'exlama le roux. « J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'il pouvait relativement bien lire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache écrire. Il y a des enfants qui ne sont jamais allés à l'école et pour qui personne ne s'est ennuyé à leur apprendre des choses, donc il a dû tout faire par lui-même. La vie typique d'un enfant de la rue. »

Il offrit un autre sourire à Komui avant de poursuivre :

« Mais cette semaine sera différente. Je vais m'assurer qu'Allen puisse avoir le temps d'être un enfant et de s'amuser comme un gamin de son âge. »

« Lavi, » commença prudemment Komui, « ce ne sera pas si simple. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de luxe. Il pourrait très bien ne pas savoir comment le gérer. »

« Eh ! Ayez un peu plus confiance en moi, Chef ! Croyez-moi, d'ici la fin de la semaine, Allen aura un grand sourire sur son visage, » dit Lavi, confiant. 

* * *

 

Le matin suivant, l'héritier des Bookmen était en pleine panique. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'il s'était réveillé avec une curieuse douleur dans son côté gauche et qu'il avait perdu Allen. Ou, plus précisément, le garçon avait quitté le roux alors que ce dernier était encore endormi. Sérieusement, quel type d'enfant se levait avant l'aube ?

 _Petit diable_. Lavi avait décidé de l'appeler de cette manière, alors qu'il courait à travers les couloirs, cherchant partout Allen. Petit diable qui appréciait donner des crises cardiaques aux gens.

Deux heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le garçon.

« Lavi ? » questionna Lenalee, inquiète de voir le roux recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtale. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oh, Lenalee ! » cria-t-il dramatiquement, se cramponnant aux jambes de la Chinoise. « C'est horrible ! Je suis la pire nounou de toute l'Histoire des nounous ! Même pire que le propriétaire de l'orphelinat en 1732 qui a vendu le bâtiment et tous les enfants qui s'y trouvaient à un comte ignoble ! Même pire que ce barbier à Londres qui a tué des gens et les a transformés en tourtes à la viande ! Même pire que... »

« Lavi, dis-moi juste ce que t'as fait, » fit la jeune femme, le coupant dans sa logorrhée.

« J'ai perdu Allen. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« J'ai perdu le Chibi Hariconouchet ! C'est parce que je n'ai qu'un œil, je le jure ! Si j'en avais deux, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! » lui dit-il avec un regard désespéré, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'envoie à la guillotine.

« Lavi, Allen est dans la cuisine, » lui dit-elle.

« Il est parti alors que je dormais et... attends. Quoi ? »

« Ouais, il est parti aider Jerry. »

« ... »

« Est-ce que tu as jeté un œil là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, voyant le roux secouer la tête en guise de réponse.

« Eh bien, arrête de t'accrocher à mes jambes et vas-y ! » lui dit-elle, exaspérée.

« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-il timidement avant de lui faire un câlin et de la remercier. Il se précipita vers la cuisine et courut vers le guichet pour parler à Jerry.

« Salut Lavi, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? » questionna le chef cuisinier.

« Allen, » dit-il, à bout de souffle.

« Bon, écoute, je sais que je peux tout faire mais je ne fais certainement pas dans le cannibalisme. Désolé. »

« Rha ! Non ! Est-ce qu'Allen est ici ? » demanda Lavi, agacé.

« Oh, oui ! » s'écria Jerry, en s'écartant pour laisser le Bookman Junior voir derrière lui. Allen était là, debout sur un tabouret, à faire la vaisselle.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait la vaisselle ? Est-ce qu'il t'a embêté ? » demanda le roux, parce qu'il était bien connu que les personnes qui aidaient dans la cuisine de Jerry le faisaient simplement parce qu'elles avaient emmerdé le cuisinier.

« Nan ! Je l'ai trouvé ici ce matin à m'attendre. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider, pour gagner son pain, qu'il m'a dit. »

Jerry sourit en secouant la tête avec tendresse.

« Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Alors j'ai cédé et l'ai laissé laver quelques plats qui restaient de la nuit dernière et nettoyer les comptoirs. Il a été d'une grande aide ! » fit-il, s'élançant hors du guichet.

« Ouais, c'est génial et tout mais va lui dire que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, » lui répondit Lavi en regardant Allen qui, complètement absorbé dans sa tâche, ne prêtait aucune attention à son entourage.

« Allen ! » l'appela Jerry, faisant dégringoler brusquement le garçon qui ne s'était pas attendu à cet appel. L'enfant se tourna vers l'Indien, incertain de ce que l'homme désirait. « C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, chéri. Prends le reste de ta journée, ok, mmh ? »

Alors qu'il laissait sécher précautionneusement un plat, Allen descendit lentement de son tabouret et s'avança vers Jerry.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il avec ce que Lavi aurait juré être une voix préoccupée. « Il y a encore beaucoup de vaisselles et... »

« Balivernes ! » l'interrompit Jerry en secouant sa main. « Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en occuper. T'en as fait bien assez. Vas-y, mange un bout et détends-toi. »

Allen se tenait immobile face au cuisinier, le regardant avec des yeux vides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Oust ! Oust ! » lui dit ce dernier, secouant ses mains, avant de pousser légèrement le garçon vers les portes qui conduisaient à la partie extérieure de la cuisine.

« Tu l'as entendu, Pousse de Haricot, » dit Lavi avec un sourire avant d'empoigner la main de l'enfant. « Allons prendre un peu de bouffe ! »

Après avoir pris ladite bouffe, le duo s'assit à la même table où ils avaient mangé la veille.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à aller aider Jerry ? » demanda Lavi entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

« Je ne suis pas un minable paresseux ! » lui répondit l'enfant, les yeux brillants. « Je gagne mon pain, » ajouta-t-il fièrement, gonflant sa mince poitrine.

 _'Ouais, tu t'es surtout assuré que Jerry n'avait vraiment pas de produits chimiques dangereux dans sa cuisine...'_ pensa le jeune homme avec cynisme, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment blâmer le garçon. Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose, s'il avait été à sa place.

« Très bien, mais la prochaine fois, réveille-moi avant d'aller quelque part, ok ? Je ne veux pas te perdre. Cet endroit est plutôt grand. »

Puis, à nouveau, Lavi pensa avec amusement que le petit Allen semblait avoir un meilleur sens de l'orientation que le grand Allen. Peut-être était-ce l'une des conséquences de la malédiction qu'il avait reçue de Mana ? Si tel était le cas, Lavi se moquerait bien de lui.

« Mais je _t'ai_ réveillé, » fit l'enfant, plissant le front, confus.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmh, mmh. C'était très difficile. Je me suis retrouvé obligé d'te donner des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Tu ronfles vraiment fort ! » ajouta-t-il à la fin et Lavi ne savait pas s'il aurait dû s'éloigner des coups de pieds (ce qui expliquait _tellement_ de chose !) ou juste s'en plaindre.

Eh bien, d'une façon ou d'un autre, il se sentait blessé.

« Je ne ronfle pas ! » rétorqua-il avec passion.

« Dis ça à mes pauvres oreilles ensanglantées ! » riposta le Chibi Hariconouchet.

« Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à pas me frapper ! Me secouer aurait été tout aussi bien. »

« Je t'ai secoué ! » répondit Allen, frustré. « Tu n'as fait qu'rouler, et à un moment tu m'as tiré sur ton stupide lit et roulé sur moi ! »

Oups. Maintenant, il se sentait mal.

« Pardon ? » fit faiblement le roux, car apparemment tout cela semblait être devenu comme une situation de vie ou de mort pour son ami.

« Crétin ! Fais-le encore une fois et j'te poignarde, » marmonna sombrement Allen avant de retourner à sa nourriture.

Lavi prit cela comme un signe montrant qu'il était pardonné et, après avoir mangé, il transporta Allen à sa suite afin de lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait de cool aux alentours.

En fait, c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'escompté.

À chaque fois qu'il montrait à Allen quelque chose qu'un enfant normal de dix ans aimerait, le garçon ne faisait que renifler dédaigneusement et le traiter de gars stupide avant de s'éloigner pour aider toute personne dans le besoin (ce qui s'était avéré devoir classer des documents jusqu'au travail de main-d'œuvre. D'ailleurs, Lavi et Lenalee avaient remonté les bretelles de Komui après avoir trouvé l'homme apprendre à Allen à imiter sa signature afin de ne pas avoir à faire sa paperasse).

Cette routine se poursuivit les jours suivants : Allen trouvait des moyens pour 'gagner son pain', Lavi le kidnappait pour lui montrer comment se détendre et Allen finissait par partir, ennuyé et/ou agacé.

Et tous les jours, tout cela recommençait.

Puis, le mercredi arriva.

Et Kanda Yuu rentra de mission.

« Alors, tu t'es amusé ? » s'enquit Komui après que Kanda eut fini de lui transmettre sa mission.

« J'en ai buté un bon paquet. » répondit le Japonais, et le Grand Intendant décida que cela signifiait que l'exorciste avait vécu l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

« Eh bien, tout semble en ordre. Tu peux y aller. »

Alors que l'exorciste se dirigeait vers la porte, Komui se souvint du 'Petit Problème'.

« Oh ! Attends Kanda ! Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir ! Allen a été... » Il fut coupé par le 'Petit Problème' qui vint ouvrir sa porte avec fracas.

« Espèce de sale roux psychopathe kidnappeur ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » cria le garçon par-dessus son épaule avant de courir directement dans les jambes de Kanda, si vite qu'il se retrouva le derrière à terre.

Il y eut un pur moment de silence pendant que Komui et Lavi, qui avait passé sa tête par la porte, regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Puis, Kanda sortit son épée.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, pointant son katana sur un Allen toujours étendu au sol.

« C'est un enfant, Yuu, » expliqua Lavi, derrière la porte. « Ils viennent au monde après que deux personnes ont... »

« Lavi, tais-toi avant que je ne t'étripe ! Je sais comment ils naissent. »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais tout sur les choux, les cigognes et les roses. »(2)

« Les cigogne se feront un beau festin avec ta carcasse quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! »

À la fin de cette menace, Allen décida de leur rappeler sa présence.

« Eh ! Dégage ce truc de ma tronche, saleté de travesti ! »

De nouveau, un pure silence.

« Comment tu viens juste de m'appeler ? » demanda Kanda, les dents serrées.

« Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, She-Man, »(3) ricana le garçon.

« Gamin, » fit le Japonais en clouant au sol ledit gamin, « je vais _t'annihiler_. »

Le garçon renâcla.

Ouais, renâcla.

« Avec quoi ? Ce cure-dent qui te sert d'épée ? Bonne chance, Monsieur le Travesti. »

« De grands mots pour un nabot, » gronda Kanda.

« Doucement, Yuu, doucement, » dit nerveusement Lavi en entrant dans la pièce. « Allons, ce n'est qu'un gosse... »

« Je m'en foutrais même s'il était la clé de la paix dans le monde ! Personne ne s'en tire en me disant des trucs comme ça, pas sans en payer le prix fort en tout cas ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu refuses de regarder la vérité en face, » renchérit Allen et, pendant un instant, Lavi était à deux doigts de laisser Kanda poser ses mains sur le garçon, juste pour voir ce qui arriverait. Mais, heureusement pour le gamin, Lavi décida de clouer Kanda au sol juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à toucher l'enfant.

« Cours Allen ! Cours pour ta vie ! » cria désespérément le roux en retenant l'épéiste en difficulté qui crachait diverses insultes, allongé sur le sol.

Allen ne courut pas. Il se leva, épousseta quelque saleté imaginaire, renifla dédaigneusement et marcha nonchalamment au loin. Une fois encore, Lavi considéra l'idée de laisser Kanda le massacrer, mais se ravisa. De justesse.

Une fois que le Japonais fut calmé (ce qui prit un certain temps), les choses furent finalement expliquées à un kendoka encore fulminant.

« Alors c'était le Moyashi ? »

« Ouais, donc tu ne peux pas le tuer, Yuu ! Il est notre camarade ! »

« Tch. Peu importe. S'il s'approche de moi, je lui ferais des choses innommables. Et ne m'appelles pas Yuu ! » dit Kanda au roux.

« Des choses innommables ? Comme tuer ? Parce que j'peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

« Abruti de Lapin ! » grogna Kanda avant de partir.

Lavi haussa juste ses épaules et jeta un regard à un Komui plutôt confus.

« Quoi ? Si je ne peux pas manger Allen, alors Kanda ne peux pas le tuer, » dit le roux, sur la défensive.

Komui hocha lentement ta tête.

« Je n'ai absolument _aucune_ _idée_ de ce dont tu parles. »

« C'est bon. Maintenant, je dois penser à un truc criminel condamnable que Lenalee ne ferait pas à Allen. L'esclavagisme d'enfants, peut-être ? »

« Lavi. »

« Ouais ? »

« Dégage de mon bureau avant que je ne te tue pour avoir osé suggérer de telles choses sur ma sœur chérie ! » 

* * *

 

Le jeudi fut essentiellement une répétition du lundi et du mardi, sauf que lorsque Lavi trouva Allen, il découvrit que le garçon avait légèrement corrigé sa relation avec Kanda après avoir étudié le comportement du Japonais.

« Mais il ressemble toujours à une fille, » dit-il au roux avec entêtement.

« Eh bien, ne le lui dis pas encore une fois en face. Tu pourrais en mourir... non. Tu EN MOURRAS. »

Lavi avait également enfin compris que si Allen vous appréciait, il vous affublait d'un surnom (légèrement dégradant). Lui, il était le 'Psycho Kidnappeur', Kanda était le 'She-Man' et Lenalee, qu'Allen avait décidé être 'ok pour une fille' après avoir bu le thé avec elle à plusieurs reprises, fut surnommée 'La Poupée Chinoise'.

Le vendredi arriva.

Et Allen découvrit enfin l'amusement.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas le type d'amusement auquel Lavi s'était attendu.

L'avorton n'était pas trouvable dans ses endroits habituels et le jeune Bookman s'était inquiété qu'il ait pu entrer dans l'une des pièces qui contenaient les expériences ratées de Komui. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Nan, Lavi avait trouvé le garçon avec un groupe de Trouveurs.

À jouer aux cartes.

Oh, ouais. Et quelle était la partie la plus triste ?

Ce sale petit voyou continuait encore et encore à gagner après chaque putain de partie, avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qui avait remplacé son doux sourire habituel.

« Quinte Flush Royale ! » s'écria une jeune voix, victorieuse.

« Gahhh ! » vint la réponse, horrifiée, des perdants.

« Payez, les bouffons ! »

Dans une autre vie, Lavi était certain qu'Allen avait été un monstre en ce qui concernait les jeux de cartes(4)... ou peut-être juste un collecteur de dettes.

Bien qu'ayant très envie d'interrompre Allen et de l'éloigner loin de cet endroit, Lavi se ravisa et décida de laisser le garçon à son, euh, _amusement_. 

* * *

 

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Yuu ! » gémit le successeur des Bookmen en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom... et fout le camp de ma chambre, tant que t'y es ! »

« Je veux dire, je lui ai montré tout ce qu'un enfant normal de dix ans devrait aimer, mais il les a juste ignorés comme si ça l'ennuyait, » continua Lavi, ignorant Kanda.

« Je m'ennuierais aussi à sa place. On ne peut pas blâmer le gosse. Maintenant, dégage, » grogna ce dernier.

« Je veux juste qu'il se détende, t'sais ? Qu'il s'amuse, qu'il profite de l'instant présent, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il travaille ! Et fait des paris. Sérieusement, quel gamin de dix ans ferait ça ? C'était censé être un nouveau départ pour lui, il aurait pu tout recommencer sans se soucier de toutes ces merdes qui lui sont arrivées. »

« Lapin crétin, » fit Kanda, le frappant à la tête.

« Aïe ! Mais bordel, quoi, Yuu ? »

« Ce n'était pas un 'nouveau départ' pour le stupide Moyashi, il est juste momentanément dans son ancienne forme, » grogna le Japonais. « Ce gamin ne sait pas comment agir comme un enfant normal de dix ans puisqu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il en a trop vu pour être normal, arrête de te foutre la rate au court-bouillon.(5) Regarde, tu lui a montré qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et que rien n'était mis dans sa nourriture, et maintenant il se promène son bras découvert, non ? N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

Lavi fixa Kanda qui détourna les yeux, une légère rougeur aux joues.

Le roux s'agrippa à son ami.

« Yuu s'en soucie ! Je suis si heureux ! » pleura le borgne de façon spectaculaire.

« Débile ! Je ne dis que de la merde censée te motiver pour que tu te casses ! » 

* * *

 

Le samedi vint et il fut découvert que Komui avait menti.

La potion durait six jours, et non une semaine.

Lavi le sut parce que, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il trouva un Allen endormi nu à ses côtés. Il faillit crier, mais décida qu'il pourrait plutôt s'en amuser.

Allen cligna ses yeux bleus à plusieurs reprises avant de n'être que légèrement réveillé.

« Mmh. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormi... »

Il se tut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était couché sur un oreiller plutôt dur.

Un oreiller qui savait comment respirer.

Lentement, il tourna sa tête sur la poitrine nue sur laquelle il reposait et son regard croisa un œil vert espiègle qui l'observait à la dérobée.

« Salut beauté, » ronronna Lavi, oui, _ronronna_ , en agitant sa main dans les cheveux d'Allen.

« La nuit dernière était vraiment fantasmagorique, hein ? » demanda-t-il à l'adolescent qui était toujours en état de choc.

Il fallut un moment pour qu'il comprenne, mais les paroles du roux finirent bien par se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit du plus jeune.

Puis, Allen poussa un cri et poussa le plus âgé hors du lit.

Ce ne fut qu'à cause de la chance de Lavi que ce dernier atterrit sur le côté qu'Allen avait blessé un peu plus tôt, cette semaine-là.

Sale gosse.

Fin.

* * *

 

 (1)Dans la fic originale, son surnom est « Chibi Beanie ». Puisque « Beanie » vient de « Bean » qui signifie « Haricot », j'ai traduit par « Chibi Hariconouchet » ! L'auteur m'a dit trouver cette traduction mignonne, eheh !

(2)« Just making sure you knew about the birds and bees. » : j'ai changé les oiseaux et les abeilles pour les remplacer par nos choux, roses et cigognes traditionnels :p !

(3)Bon, en fait c'était aussi « she-man » en anglais et j'avoue n'avoir pas trouvé comment traduire, donc je l'ai laissé tel quel...

(4)Allen est appelé ici un « card shark ». Le traduire par « un requin de cartes » m'a semblé vraiment étrange et pas très français xD Donc j'ai traduit par « monstre » :)

(5)En anglais, c'est « so stop your pmsing ». « Pmsing » renvoie à la période du mois (les règles quoi) où les femmes sont soi-disant censées être à fleur de peau. J'ai beaucoup hésité quant à la traduction pour cette phrase, j'ai donc opté pour l'expression française « se mettre la rate au court-bouillon », j'espère que ça vous convient :) 

* * *

 

Note de l'auteur : Cette chose se trouvait sur mon ordinateur depuis toujours (sérieusement, elle y est depuis un très LONG moment) ! Je pensais la supprimer, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Après, je sais qu'il existe beaucoup d'autres fics Allen!enfant mais je n'en ai lu aucune qui le montrait comme un dur petit garçon des rues. Je voulais juste en faire de l'humour/crack (s'il vous plaît, ne vous imaginez pas trop de choses en ce qui concerne la scène du lit à la fin), mais avec quelques trucs angst en plus. Lol, et Lavi a un rôle plus important que je ne le pensais au départ.

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la manière de parler d'Allen soit rude. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait un accent Cockney par exemple _(NdT : un accent/dialecte anglais, de la même manière dont parle Hagrid dans Harry Potter : les explications quant à cet accent m'ont été données par l'auteur car franchement je ne m'y connais absolument pas là-dessus mais d'après ce que j'ai compris par l'auteur et notre ami à tous, Wikipédia, c'est un accent populaire qui dénote une classe sociale basse)_ parce que je n'en sais pas assez sur cette manière de parler.

« Chibi Hariconouchet » _(en anglais, « Chibi Beanie »)_ , _j'ai_ pensé que c'était amusant...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et surtout, rappelez-vous toujours que même si les amis jouent parfois des blagues un peu humiliantes, il sont toujours vos amis... même si parfois ils peuvent vraiment craindre un max (comme Lavi).

 **04 avril 2016 : Re-edit :**  Je ne sais pas si vous allez relire ça après près de 6 ans, mais merci pour tous vos commentaires !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! En ce qui concerne la manière de parler d'Allen dont parle l'auteur, j'ai essayé de le faire parler en omettant parfois des syllabes, comme dans la version anglaise de cette histoire, mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir si j'ai réussi à retranscrire le langage de notre petit Allen dans cette traduction... je l'espère en tout cas !  
> Après, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette traduction, personnellement j'ai adoré l'histoire et il fallait vraiment que je la partage avec vous tous ! Si vous le souhaitez, prenez le temps de laisser une review et même mieux encore : si vous le pouvez/désirez, laissez un commentaire sur l'histoire originale en anglais ! :D Le titre « Act Your Age » est le même, vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes « Favorite Stories » et montrer à l'auteur que vous avez aimé son histoire, même si vous n'avez lu que la traduction :)  
> Pour finir, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
